Combi
A Combi consists of two players who, when playing on the same team as one another, will obtain bonus EXP. There is also a Combi Master system that allows you to get Permanant clothes, and shockingly enough, they actually look pretty stylish. Since Stylish is one of the S's in S4, that is some pretty important stuff. More on this serious business below. Creating a Combi The easiest way is if you are in a lobby with at least one (1) other person. This is a PRE GAME LOBBY. #Right click on their name. #Click Combi. #A window will pop up prompting you to enter in a name for this Combi. ##this name must be original.(untaken) ##this name can only contain letters and numbers. ##this name has to be short. ##(optional) this name should make sense. Try to get your point across that you want bonus exp, and they should too. try names like "AWSOMEEXPTIMEYEA11" or "niceassletsxpup1" the 1's show you are excited and also you are a unoriginal prick. DONT TAKE MY 1's!!! #Click ok. #They will soon get a invite prompting you to Combi with them...or you will get a error stating your (or their) Combi list is full. #2% extra EXP Get! #??? #Profit! Combi Master Ahh...now the real reason you will Combi with someone. You set up a Combi the same way as previously mentioned, but their are a few things that must be true to actually work towards getting some EXP in Combi Master. *You must be above level 10. *Your Combi Mate must be below level 13. Luckily there is a tad bit of overlap here, so lower rank players in the Second channel will net you some Combi master exp and also your friends if you are all around the same level. Though this overlap is helpful, it is still more efficient to go to the Free Channels. Free 2 is usually pretty full, the rest usually average about 1-3 dots full. Whenever your Combi Mate's level up, if you are online, you will get some Combi Master EXP. The game says that whenever your Combi Mate levels up, so will you. THIS IS NOT TRUE. You need to have a total of 10 people level up to get you one Combi Master level. To get the highest ranked Master items, you must be Combi Master 39 (Needs Confirmation). That is 390 Nub levels. This is alot. Howiefizzle 16:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Combi Tips *As previously mentioned, Free Channels are a good place to go for lowbies to help your Combi Master Rank go up. *If those lowbies are actually new, it would be best to explain what you are doing with them. Make sure the little ones know that joining a Combi is not a Tarp! trick a higher level player is playing on a newbie. *Since ranking up your Combi Master rank is so difficult, its not advised to have Combi's with all of your friends. Only join Combis with people you play with very often, or noobs that need the exp. (Then again you may not care about the Master System. If this is so, do what you want. I don't care.)